blood thirst
by cutiealyss
Summary: new boy Stefan starts a new school and fall for Rosalie, but Stefan has a deep dark secret how long can he hide it from Rosalie.


Blood Thirst

It was pitch black. If I made no noise I could hear screams in the distance. I tried to follow the noise, but it faded away so I was left stood motionless, no emotions flowed through my body.

I could hear footsteps coming from all directions. I looked around but there was no-one there. I could hear a faint cry for help, but it was too far away.

It was the middle of the night. I woke up, suddenly from my nightmare about that my true love being a vampire, but I wasn't going out with anyone. I looked around my dark room there was an outline of a person, but when I turn on my bed side light there was no-one there. _It's just a dream _I thought to myself.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I next opened my eyes the sun was as bright as an l.e.d light. I got my school folder out and looked through it for a while then went down stairs to get my mum's breakfast of eggs and bacon. "Morning mum" I said as I placed the plate on the table in front of her "Thanks, when did you get up?" she said as she finished off her breakfast.

"Five minutes ago" I replied as I picked up the plates and put them in the sink and went to get dress for school and picked up my folder from where I left it."Bye mum, see you tonight" I said as I went to the door. Bye Rose "she called as I shut the door.

when I got to the car there was a present on the bonnet with a note saying 'open and be happy' so I opened it and it was a phone from my mum _why didn't she give it to me when we was in the house?_. I got in the car and drove to school. When I arrived at school I was greeted with 'happy birthday' and 'how are you today' I was shocked to see have many presents I got, so I loaded them into the car boot.

Science is usually boring but today was different there was a new boy that had started today, he looked different, he had golden eyes, his skin was as white as newly fallen snow and he had blondish brown hair.

"Hi, am Rosalie" I said as the teacher was explaining the work "Stefan, hi." He said in a husky voice which made me look up from what I was doing. I looked straight in to his eyes. I saw that they were gold with a hint of green in them.

"How long have you lived in London?" he asked in a quieter voice because the teacher so at the table in front of us."Two years, I lived with my dad for the most of my life now I live with my mum" the teacher had gone past of us now. "When did you move here?"I asked in a even quieter voice to see if he heard me "My dad is a doctor and my mum stays at home and does a bit of dress making," he continued "My dad got work here so we all had to move here" he did hear me "How many had to move?"

"Me and my two brothers and my two sisters"

"What are their names?"

"Bella, Jake, Alice and Jasper"

"Did you say that your dad was a doctor at the pilgrim?" he looked in to my eyes and I was frozen on the spot until the teacher came to our table then I was free."Yes why?" he finally answered when the teacher went to help some kid.

We didn't speech for the rest of the lesson. But I looked up he was gone and the sun was as bright as this morning.

"Rose!" Someone shouted from behind of me when I turned around there stood bonnie with a pink and red box in her arms. When she got to me she holds out the box. I got hold of it and it made twinkling sound" open it then" when I opened it, it was a purple camera " Thanks I love it."

"I know you would" we started to walk towards the canteen. I took a couple of pictures of us together and one of her on her own. When we sat down I was bombarded with even more presents.

When I looked around of the dinner hall, I could see Stefan and his family all sat in corner.

"So how was science? I heard that there was a new boy?" I stopped looking at Stefan and looked at bonnie "It's was okay and yes there was a new boy, Stefan"

"Oh, he is looking at you "as she said they were all looking in our direction. "how did you know that was his?" she looked back at me "he is in my English class." she said "I think that you have an admirer because he is looking at you, look" and I did look in his direction and he turned away so it didn't make it too obvious that he was looking at me. "Stop looking over there then "the rested of the day went so quick.

When I got to my car there was a note on the window saying come and meets me tomorrow at the beach. I took the note and got into the car and went home. There was a card on the table with a present.

The card said 'happy birthday Rose' it was from my dad. When mum drove on the drive she had a pizza box in her hand."I thought you would like a treat seeing as it is your birthday." she placed the box on the table and I got the plates."Thank you, when did dads present get here?"

"This morning when you went to school" when I had finished I went to my room an text dad thanking him for the present and I put in Stefan's number that he had given me. I got a text from him saying will you go out with me? So I sent one back saying yes I will. I fell asleep the night must have gone by quick because I heard a tap on my door then mums head appeared around my door "Morning daring, did you sleep well?" I get up and answered "yes thanks mum" when she had gone I went and got dressed for school. I skipped breakfast so I could go to school so I could see Stefan and his beautiful smile.

When I got there I found bonnie. We were on our way to maths and we heard someone shouted my name. When we turned around it was Stefan with one of his sisters, Bella, when he got to us he came to me and hugged me .bonnie gave us a funny look because she didn't know that we was going out.

His sister just stood there and gave me a look like I wasn't from earth. When he let me go, he stood there smiling which made me smile. He walked with us to maths. He keeps hold of my hand so he didn't lose me. Bonnie left us to meet up with James and Jasmine, who was waiting for her.

Stefan didn't let go of my hand until we was sat down at our seats. We got talking about him and his family. How they were born in to different families and now they are one. The rest of the day was fun because I had Stefan with me.

His brother Jasper came and sat with us for dinner the rest just followed like lost sheep. They had worried looks on their beautiful faces.

When I got to my car he met me to say bye and kiss me. There was a car coming towards me out of control. If Stefan didn't move me I would have been dead. When I fell I landed on my arm and I hit my head. All I could hear was James saying sorry I lost control of the car are you okay? James stayed with me until he had to go home. The doctor looked over me and told someone to put my arm in pot so the bone could heal. When the doctor went Stefan appeared. "So how are you?" he said as he sat on the end of the bed. "The doctor said I am fine apart from my arm which is broken" he moved up the bed so he was near to me."That's good, who was the doctor?" I didn't answer because the doctor walked in with my mum. Stefan had to say one word to make me look up and the doctor was his dad. "Stefan what are you doing here?" he get to my bed "he moved me out of the way the car" I answer before he could. My mum had listened to the conversation that we had. "So this is your son, Charlie?" she said as I had finished talking "yes this is he, Esme. Oh Stefan this is Esme, Esme this is Stefan"

They said hello at the same time which made me giggle "so can I go home then or not?" "Oh! Yes you can nut take these for the pain" he handed me a box "okay is that it?" I said as I gave mum the box "mmm... yes that is it you can go home now" the journey was quiet because she didn't want to speech.

When we got home I went to my room and the phone started to ring when I answered it, it was bonnie asking about my arm. We were talking for a while but then mum shouted up "Rose you have a visitor, come down." When I got to the bottom step it was Stefan with a bunch of pink and red said that we could go up starts so that we could talk without her being about.

When we got up stairs he went and sat on the computer chair facing me. he sat there with a grin on his face "So, how are you ?" he sat there a while before answering my question and when he did answer his eyes changed color from gold to amber which made me look in to them. "So your dad is the doctor?" "Yes he is." I had to ask one question "why do your eyes change color when you look into my eyes?" he looked shocked by the question I asked.

"Do they, what colour?" I took a while to answer "yes they do and gold to amber" he looked at his eyes in the mirror I had on my table." I don't know"

We sat still for a while when mum called up to say that Robbie's mum wanted him home. when we got down stairs Stefan got to the door and Bella was there with a big grin on her face" hi Rose, how are you?" Bella, heehaw did you know that my arm was broken?" she came in the house "I was there and Stefan wouldn't stop talking about it." mum had came to the door to see who it was " oh mum this is Bella and Bella this is my mum" "hi Bella I have heard so much about you because Rose hasn't stopped talking about you and your family" I blushed and hid my face in my hair "mum!" they all laughed at me and Bella said it is nice to know that and that Stefan has made a good choice with -" Stefan stopped her before she had finished by saying "have you finished?" she was just about to go through the door when Stefan bent down to kiss me.

When he let me go he stepped back so Bella could hug me and say bye. "Bye babe see you tomorrow" when he said babe I knew that he wasn't just saying it to make me happy he ment it. "bye, Rose it is nice to see that you was okay and that Stefan means it with you " I turned towards Stefan as he said "go before you say something that makes me unhappy."

we walked out of the house and Stefan said "I will come and pick you up for school tomorrow" "why?" he turned to face me "I missed your birthday yesterday so I will be able to give you a gift" I shut the door and said " how did you know about that?" he smiled " Lizzie told me" Bella was all ready in the car "Stefan come on" she was getting inpatient by now "okay I coming".

He went to the car and they drove off the driveway. When I got in the house mum had got tea ready and had placed it on the table. When I had finished I went upstairs on the computer and put in vampire when it had finished searching in came up with they have white skin, very strong.

When I want to sleep I had a dream that made me think that Stefan was a vampire because of his skin and the way he pushed the car out of the way which made the car come to a stop.

The next morning mum had gone to work before I got up and as he said Stefan was sat on the bonnet of his car with a box in his hand. When he saw me coming into the kitchen though the window he got up and walked towards the door. When I got out of the kitchen he was at the door, so I let him in. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder until I turned my head, he raised his head a little so he could kiss me. The kiss was longer then yesterday then he stopped like he had just like he had remembered something and he pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it in my hand.

when I opened it was a ring with red rubies and pink dimands "happy birthday" he took it out of the box and put it on my finger "you shouldn't have" I said as I stared at the ring" I didn't it was my mum's she said give it to someone you truly love so I did, you" he bend down to kiss me again "don't you love it?" he asked with a worried look on his face" of course I love it, but you shouldn't have" we was on our way to school when I asked if he was a vampire his reply was this "well how can I put this.." he looked straight ahead so he did see my face when he said" yes I am" .

when we got to school Bella was waiting for us outside of the canteen and instead of setting with my friends we sat with his family which was a bad idea because I kept on getting funny looks from my friends which they was mouthing why are you sitting with them." you know they don't like that you are sat with me and my family?"as I turned back Bella was looking at the ring on my finger." how did you know?" "Well I can read minds as well "Bella asked me "who gave you the ring?" Stefan was looking at me.

"Stefan did, why?" I answered in a quieter voice "It looks pretty and something I would pick for you". When Bella had finished her sentence. Bonnie met me in the gym and asked me if I got the ring from Stefan. I didn't have to answer the question and she knew the answer just by the way I looked at her when she had finished. She had forgiven me for not telling her and she wanted to the ring. Then at lunch she sat with us and we continued to get funny looks from the rest of our friends.

The rest of the day went the same as normal because Stefan had left at lunch to go hunting so he can spend all night with me. bonnie keep on ask 'why did he give you a ring and what is Jake like, but she gets upset when I tell her that he is taken by Bella.

When the school day was over Stefan had come back to take me home. He didn't speak; he just smiled until we got to my house. Mum was home when we got there with the TV on a soap opera so she didn't hear us pull up. When we got in we went straight up stairs to my room. He didn't speak until I shut the door and sat on his lap. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"So how was school after I left?" he asked with a grin on his face knowing what I would answer with 'boring without you. So I didn't answer. When mum had revised that I was home she shouted up "what's for tea?" I walked down the stairs with Stefan just at my heels.

"Oh I didn't know that you came round Stefan" she was surprised that he was here. "Yes I came to pick Rose to take her to meet my family, if that is OK with you?" "Yes she can if you want Rose?" "Well! if he says that I am going then I am going to his for once" Stefan smiles as wide as his face want let him, as I said 'that I am going to his' because he doesn't have to hide from me anymore. When I had finished, we went to his car.

"So why are you taking me to meet your family?" he turned to face me "are you scared?" "Yes" he laughed at what I said. "Why are you scared? Is it because you're going to be in a house full of vampires or you don't want to go?" "The first one ... I think" we got to an opening in the trees, with a driveway which lead to the middle of the woods. "Where are we?"

When I looked out of the window it was all buried because of the speed that Stefan was going at. "Home" as he said that the car stopped outside a house with walls made out of glass so you could see everything that was in the house every level every room. "So this is your hideout then?" "Something likes that. Come on they know that we are here." I looked at the door but there was no-one there. "How?" he pointed them out "they can see us. look." as he said that I could see their beautiful faces with big grin like they are pleased to see Stefan happy.

As we walked through the door he said "Rose this is Charlie as you know and this is Elizabeth my mum." his mum was the first to move to say 'hello' and hugged me "This is Bella, Jake, Alice and Jake" Alice didn't move but Bella danced to give me a hug and gave

A quick smile to Stefan to say 'don't lose her.

When we had all meet each other Stefan took me on a tour of the house, all the room as well as Charlie's office with a lot of old pictures of the vampires royal family with red eyes and pale faces. When we were finished the rest of his family was sat in the living room waiting to see if I liked their house.

We sat down and they wanted to know about me, so they could get to know how I grow up. Alice didn't like that she had to be in the same room as me and her brother that had just brought a human into their house and their secret life. We sat talking until rang to see when was I coming home.

"We should be on our way then." Stefan said with an unhappy should to his voice as if he didn't want to go and see my mum. We said our goodbyes and we were on our way to my house.

When we got back mum was in the living room waiting for me, but Stefan didn't go back to his car, he came up to my room and stayed there until morning, but he did go home, so he could get change for school and as usual he drove me to school with a big grin on his face.

When we got there bonnie was stood with Bella waiting for us. Bonnie came straight to me and asked what I was doing tonight because wanted a girly night just me and her to catch up on things; she couldn't ask me when Stefan was near. Stefan said that he was going camping with Bella, so we had the whole night to do what over we wanted to do.

When should school have finished bonnie drove me home because Stefan had left and I had no car to drive. When we got home bonnie came in with me to say 'hi' to mum and asked if I could stay round hers all night. Mum had no objections about it because she said I need a girly night away from Stefan.

When we got to her house we went to a room that must have been hers. We stayed up talking until bonnie's mum told us to go to sleep. It was round about ten in the morning when I woke up and as usual the sun was as bright as the day before.

I went down stairs and bonnie was sat at the table with her mum and brother. She didn't notice me until her mum said "morning" and she looked up and tears was falling from her red ringed eyes. Then she showed me a letter from the army that said her dad had been shot down last down last night.

I went back up stairs and got my stuff together. When I got down stairs I called Stefan to come and pick me up. When I put the phone down he was there and then I left so I wasn't getting the way. When we go off the drive Stefan stopped and asked "why did you come home? I through that you were staying there all day?"

"I was. But bonnie got some bad news and I didn't want to get in the way, so that is why I called you" we drove in silence the rest of the way to my house and I went straight to the kitchen to get tea ready because mum would be home in ten minutes. Stefan sat at the table watching as I got stuff out of the cupboards and put them in the pan to cook.

I went and sat on his lap facing him. He had a big grin on his face I sat on lap until I heard mums car pulling up so I jumped up and went over to the oven, when she out the car she came straight in to the house and was surprised to see that Stefan was helping me with the cooking.

She sat in her usual seat and did not say a word because I didn't notice she was there. Stefan stopped what he was doing and stepped in front of me and placed his arms around my waist, so my arms was around his neck. He bend to kiss me on the lips until my mum went over to the door, slammed it shut so it made me jump. My arms slipped down from his neck all in a second.

"oh, hi mum, when did you get there?" she stood wide eyed and staring from him to me "long enough, to see that you love each over as much as I thought" I went back to cooking the food and I could feel mums eyes on my back. Stefan went and sat down the over end of the table to mum. When I had finished I placed the plate in front of her and got mine and Stefan want to the living room and sat on the sofa until I had finished and he had me on his lap. Then mum came and sat in her chair not looking at us, she switched on the telly. She didn't even notice when we went upstairs to my room.

He usually sat on the computer chair but today he sat on the end of the bed with me sat on his knee. "You knew that my mum was there didn't you?" and as usual he had a big grin on his face "Yes sorry" I had to look around at his face and asked " what are we doing the rest do the day?" "Anything you want to" but he knew what I wanted to as soon as I smiled and looked out the window to the woods. All I had to say was 'yours' and he was out the door on the stairs. He waited for me to get my jacket and said where I was going we were out the door.

When we got to the house his family was outside to met us all of them but Alice because she didn't care that I was there. Elizabeth came to the car when I got out and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. Then Bella came dancing up, took my arm from Stefan's so she could pull me in the house from the cold weather Stefan sat down first and pulled me on to his lap so Bella could sit next to him and me without splitting us apart.

"So how are you today Rose?" Charlie said as he sat down on a chair and everyone had sat down. "Not too bad slept round bonnie's last night and she got some bad news so I called Stefan to pick me up because I didn't have a car," I looked at Stefan and remembered "oh yeah mum got a surprise when she walked in because Stefan had hold of me apart from that not bad at all" Alice had come in to the room at this point and stood listened to what I had said.

She didn't look happy to see me but she still said hi to me and Stefan. Then she wants and sat by Jake without out taking her eyes off me sat on Stefan's knee. We sat talking for a little while when my phone started to ring in my pocket it was bonnie seeing if I was okay because I left early this morning. She sounded a bit better than last time we spoke. I said that I didn't want to get in the way. Then she put the phone down because James had just turned up outside so she had to go.

When it was time to leave we saw so people in the woods looking like they was hunting but not hunting as in food but as in blood because they was blood thirsty vampires. They turned to face us one of them shouted something to make them come towards us but they were coming close to me instead of Stefan. I started to run towards the meadow and hid in the trees.

A couple of minutes want by and I came out of hiding that's when I heard the faint cry for help in the distances. I most have fallen down. I could hear footsteps coming from all directions but when I looked up I thought it would be the blood thirsty vampires but it was Stefan and his family coming to find me after I ran away. Stefan came straight over to me when he saw me lying on the floor because he thought I was dead.


End file.
